Coup de folie
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Allongé sur un canapé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward Elric avait pris le parti de désobéir. Il était déterminé à résoudre cette affaire et à retrouver le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye coûte que coûte.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**  
><strong> J'aimerais bien vous dire que je suis de retour, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais simplement envie d'écrire une petite fic courte pour me changer les idées. La voici. Environ 4 chapitres à la suite du prologue et chacun fera environ 2000 mots. Et oui, ce sera court ^^<strong>  
><strong> Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.<strong>

* * *

><p>oO <strong>Coup de folie<strong> Oo

Prologue

Un silence inquiet s'était installé entre quatre militaires vêtus de l'uniforme bleu réglementaire. Ce calme anormal pesait entre eux comme pour les séparer. L'angoisse leur tordait les entrailles, chaque minute qui passait les mettait au supplice. La fatigue se lisait sur leur visage creusé, même leurs yeux, soulignés d'un épais trait noir, semblaient s'éteindre comme si tout espoir leur avait été retiré. Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, n'osait même pas échanger le moindre regard, trop accablés pour se soutenir mutuellement. Un mois bientôt déjà. Si seulement ils savaient quoi faire, si seulement ils comprenaient. Toute cette affaire les avait plongés dans une profonde confusion si bien qu'ils en venaient à douter de tout et de tout le monde. Ils n'arrivaient plus à travailler ensemble, la confiance qu'ils s'accordaient encore quelques semaines plus tôt était doucement rongée par les vers de la trahison.

Ils n'avaient rien soupçonné, ils ne l'auraient même jamais imaginé. À présent, ils se sentaient abandonnés, dupés. Plus le temps passait et plus la peur leur collait à la peau, ils se savaient incapables de se protéger, mais surtout de protéger leurs amis. Cette disparition les avait mis dans un état de panique dont ils ne s'étaient pas encore défaits et qui pesait lourdement sur leur quotidien : ils sursautaient au moindre bruit, parvenaient difficilement à se laisser aller au sommeil, ne nouaient plus d'échange avec quiconque. Ils s'enfermaient peu à peu sur eux-même sans plus laisser qui que ce soit les approcher. Ils avaient fait une erreur une fois, ils veilleraient à ne pas la reproduire. Pour l'heure, ne sachant plus quoi penser, ils attendaient de pouvoir agir avec plus de discernement.

Posé au centre du bureau de leur supérieur, les narguait un courrier fraichement arrivé qu'ils avaient voulu éloigner d'eux. Ils voulaient l'ignorer, cependant, ils ne pouvait s'empêcher de fréquemment lancer des regards anxieux vers lui, comme s'il les condamnait à mort. Pourtant, à présent qu'ils avaient enfin les explications qu'ils recherchaient depuis plus de quatre semaines, loin de ressentir un semblant de soulagement, d'entrevoir un espoir quant à la résolution de l'affaire, ils se perdaient davantage à rechercher la véritable cause de tout ceci. Ils ne voulaient pas croire un traitre mot de ce que ces deux pages leur annonçait. Pour des raisons de sécurité, on leur avait retiré le dossier, ils n'étaient plus autorisés à les rechercher.

Soucieuse de la sécurité et du bien-être de ses soldats, l'armée leur avait imposé une surveillance quasi-constante ainsi que la consultation d'un psychologue. Ils n'avaient plus le droit de se déplacer qu'en groupe, accompagnés du major Alex-Louis Armstrong dont on pensait que la carrure pourrait dissuader quiconque de s'en prendre à eux. Tous les quatre avaient reçu l'ordre de s'installer au dortoir de l'armée avec interdiction de sortir après la tombée de la nuit. À cause d'une folie, ils se retrouvaient, d'une certaine manière, condamnés à l'enfermement. Condamnés à rester ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus certains de pouvoir se fier aux autres.

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

Allongé sur un canapé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward Elric avait pris le parti de désobéir : Alphonse et lui savaient se défendre. De plus, il avait immédiatement rejeté la décision selon laquelle il devait vivre 24h/24 avec les autres membres de l'équipe sous le regard attentif de l'alchimiste au bras puissant. Il ne faisait pas non plus grand cas du fait qu'il était le plus susceptible d'être attaqué, ou bien au contraire, attendait-il impatiemment que son potentiel agresseur se montre, voilà qui serait l'occasion de l'attraper.

En outre, il était déterminé à résoudre cette affaire et à retrouver le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye coûte que coûte. Aussi ébranlé fût-il, il ne pouvait rester les bras ballants en attendant que le mystère ne s'éclaircisse seul, et puis, avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour l'équipe du major Armstrong, il ne les pensaient pas capables de se charger de ce dossier aussi bien que lui. Il comprenait l'état de choc dans lequel était plongé ses amis Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman, mais il refusait de se laisser aller à avoir peur de son ombre.

Pour l'heure, il parcourait pour la énième fois les deux pages du courrier dont une copie lui était parvenue. Tout comme ses camarades, il lui semblait que tout n'était qu'un sinistre canular, qu'il ne devait prêter foi à rien de ce qu'il lisait. Malgré l'inquiétude qui avait suivi la découverte de leur disparition, les spéculations étaient allées bon train durant plusieurs jours, ils étaient même parfois allés jusqu'à plaisanter sur le sujet. À présent il lui paraissait que toute la situation était devenue soudainement particulièrement grave : il avait enfin sous les yeux le pourquoi de l'affaire et il en était profondément troublé. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager, il avait été à des lieues d'imaginer cela. C'était tout simplement impossible. Pas lui. Pas elle. Néanmoins, il voulait surmonter l'horreur que lui inspirait cette lettre pour avoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1  Disparitions

**Et voici comme promis le premier chapitre qui arrive rapidement ^^ J'espère pouvoir terminer le deuxième en peu de temps également.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Disparitions<p>

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, l'appartement était parfaitement en ordre, on aurait dit que l'occupante des lieux était simplement sortie faire une course. Pourtant, l'une de ses voisines, dont la principale occupation était de regarder la rue depuis sa fenêtre, avait témoigné l'avoir vue rentrer la veille au soir. Il ne trouva nulle part sa veste ou son sac à main, ni même Black Hayate, son jeune chien, signe qu'elle était partie de chez elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'absenter sans prévenir, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle demeurait introuvable. Il s'aventura alors à inspecter chaque pièce, espérant trouver un indice quelconque. Il s'attaqua donc aux placards et autres tiroirs, toutefois gêné de se prendre ainsi à fouiller les affaires de la jeune femme.

Procédant par ordre, Edward commença par la cuisine où il eut la surprise de ne trouver aucune denrée périssable. Curieux, il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle était du genre à ne se nourrir que de conserves. Même étonnante découverte dans sa chambre si tous ses effets n'avaient pas disparu, on pouvait deviner que son armoire avait été allégée de quelques vêtements. De même que les étagères de la salle de bain lui semblèrent bien vides. Tout laissait penser que le lieutenant Hawkeye était partie d'elle-même. Rien ne faisait croire qu'elle avait quitté son appartement dans la précipitation, après tout, elle avait pris soin de ranger sa cuisine. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas déménagé puisqu'une partie de ses affaires demeurait ici. Pourtant, le jeune alchimiste ne savait pas s'il pouvait conclure qu'elle reviendrait. En outre, la thèse de l'enlèvement n'était pas encore à écarter quelqu'un avait pu faire le ménage pour dissimuler la vérité.

Personne ne l'avait vue sortir de chez elle, donc son départ s'était certainement fait dans la nuit. Ne la voyant pas à la première heure, Falman avait immédiatement téléphoné chez elle et n'avait pas eu de réponse : même souffrante, elle aurait pris la peine de justifier son absence. Ou plutôt, elle serait certainement venue malgré tout et aurait assuré ses fonctions jusqu'à s'écrouler. Devant l'inquiétant silence auquel ils faisait face, ils avaient insisté et avaient répété l'opération plusieurs fois au cours de la matinée, mais elle n'avait jamais décroché. D'un autre côté, elle qui est toujours si vigilante, si vive, si... armée, comment aurait-elle pu se faire enlever ? Edward secoua la tête quelques secondes : même si cela lui paraissait improbable, il ne devait pas rejeter cette idée. L'adolescent se gratta le menton, tout à ses réflexions : quelles raisons auraient pu la pousser à vouloir s'en aller sans prévenir quiconque ? Elle s'était disputée avec le colonel la veille à ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais quand même, ce ne pouvait être ça. Le vieux Mustang pouvait être vexant, il en savait quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas si fragile. Et puis quoi ? Elle avait l'habitude elle aussi, c'était même elle qui devait supporter ses humeurs à longueur de journée.

Un léger sourire moqueur fit tressaillir la commissure de ses lèvres : peut-être que sa patience avait été poussée à bout, qu'elle voulait démissionner, ou juste s'éloigner du flame alchemist. Si l'hypothèse n'était pas entièrement à rejeter, il imaginait mal le fidèle lieutenant Hawkeye abandonner son supérieur, elle tenait tellement à sa réussite. Au même instant ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo posée sur un guéridon près du canapé. Elle était justement avec lui. Ils posaient en civil à la terrasse d'un café, sûrement pendant un jour de congé. Edward leva un sourcil perplexe : ils ne voyaient pas assez au QG ? Il fallait en plus qu'ils restent collés même à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, ils étaient plutôt bien collés sur cette photo, remarqua-t-il. Il vira au rouge avant de manquer de s'étrangler en voyant finalement qu'un bras de son supérieur était passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il fourra résolument le cadre dans son sac avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il interrogerait Mustang là-dessus à son retour au quartier général, il serait certainement arrivé depuis le temps. Sur son chemin, il interrogea les commerçants qui étaient susceptibles de la connaître, mais aucun ne l'avait vue. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas sortie de son immeuble ce matin, ce qui semblait confirmer son hypothèse selon laquelle tout s'était déroulé pendant la nuit. Il repensa soudainement que Black Hayate avait également disparu si elle avait bien été enlevée et que le ravisseur avait décidé d'emmener le chien avec eux pour ne laisser aucune trace, il ne s'en était peut-être pas encombré longtemps. Il fallait donc interroger les refuges, mais aussi partir en quête du quadrupède ou peut-être, malheureusement, de son cadavre. Edward grimaça à cette pensée et se fit la promesse de retrouver Liza rapidement, avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Sur le chemin, il ressassa tout ce qu'il avait remarqué chez elle, ce qui représentait bien peu de choses. Elle était d'un naturel sévère, mais elle avait souvent été là pour prendre soin de lui et de son frère. À présent qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour défaire les nœuds de cette affaire. D'une certaine manière, il le lui devait. Il ne pouvait qu'estimer le temps qu'elle avait passé entre les mains de ses ravisseurs, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant pour avoir subi n'importe quelle torture.

Non. Il privilégiait trop cette piste alors que rien ne le permettait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas en croyant à un départ volontaire que l'enquête avancerait. Et puis, si elle était partie, elle aurait prévenue. Seulement, si on l'avait enlevée, ses voisins auraient entendu du bruit, elle se serait débattue. À moins qu'on ne l'ai kidnappée alors qu'elle était sortie promener Hayate, mais il semblait peu probable qu'ils se soient donné la peine de retourner ranger son appartement et préparer ses bagages.

« Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? Marmona-t-il. »

En songeant à la photo qu'il avait trouvée, il se demanda si un détraqué n'avait pas voulu s'en prendre indirectement au colonel, mais subsistait toujours le problème de l'ordre parfait qui régnait chez elle et de ses affaires disparues. Il grogna de rage et accéléra le pas : il devait retourner au QG le plus rapidement possible.

Il termina le trajet presque en courant tant il était pressé de retrouver ses collègues. Il monta les marches de l'imposant bâtiment en toute hâte, manquant de bousculer quelques soldats qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Le colonel savait peut-être où elle était. Il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait omis de signaler que la jeune femme avait pris un congé, auquel cas, ils se seraient inquiétés pour rien, certes, mais ils pourraient la savoir saine et sauve. Il fonça tête baissée au deuxième étage sans se soucier de savoir s'il croisait un supérieur ou si on le saluait.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau, prêt à sauter sur Mustang pour l'interroger. Cependant, il resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte devant le spectacle de ses quatre collègues plantés au milieu de la pièce et qui semblaient complètement paniqués.

« Où est-il ? Demanda Edward soudainement inquiet. »

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Visiblement gênés, les quatre hommes n'osaient pas répondre. Havoc secoua doucement la tête avant de finalement lui avouer que, puisqu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone, Fuery et lui s'étaient rendus à son appartement pour lui rendre visite. Seulement, ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Les lieux étaient impeccablement rangés, il ne manquait que quelques unes de ses affaires comme s'il était simplement parti en vacances. Aucun de ses voisins ne savait où il était, il s'était tout bonnement évaporé.

Stupéfait par ces déclarations, le jeune alchimiste resta un instant muet. Il y aurait eu deux enlèvements ? Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses réflexions c'était étrange qu'ils aient tous les deux disparu dans les mêmes circonstances. Il en arriva finalement à se demander si le reste de l'équipe devait s'attendre à être agressée. Il revint néanmoins à la réalité lorsque Breda l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Il leur détailla ses observations et les vit échanger un regard, perplexes quant à la curieuse ressemblance entre les deux situations. Il leur fit part de ses hypothèses avant de leur tendre le cadre qu'il avait ramené de chez le lieutenant. Toutefois, alors qu'il pensait créer la surprise, il n'obtint que quelques hochements de tête gênés et des raclements de gorge. Ils savaient.

« Mais c'est terminé, expliqua Breda. À cause de l'armée et tout ça. »

Pourtant, elle avait gardé cette photo encadrée et posée en vue dans son salon. Il fixa quelques secondes les visages souriants qui restaient figés derrière le verre tout en écoutant les commères lui expliquer qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble avant d'entrer dans l'armée, mais que depuis que Liza était sous les ordres du colonel, ils n'avaient fait qu'alterner ruptures et réconciliations. Jusqu'à un peu plus d'un an auparavant où ils s'étaient séparés définitivement, semblait-il.

Edward leva vers eux un regard interrogateur ils se chamaillaient de temps en temps, mais ils s'accordaient très bien. Il doutait que deux anciens amants puissent continuer à travailler en si bonne intelligence. Peut-être que cette fois, ils avaient réussi à mieux dissimuler leur relation. Quoi que d'un côté, ce devait être contraignant de vivre ainsi. À moins qu'ils ne se soient enfuis ensemble. Cette idée paraissait improbable, mais cela expliquerait de nombreuses choses. Il la partagea avec les militaires qui la rejetèrent tout de go : jamais ils ne quitteraient l'armée pour ça, ils tenaient trop à leurs idéaux. Aussi vif qu'à son habitude, Breda souligna qu'alors, ils auraient simplement démissionné et ne se seraient pas embarqués dans une fugue d'adolescents. Ils s'étaient engagés pour atteindre un objectif bien précis, ils s'étaient promis de tracer le chemin jusqu'à lui ensemble aussi imaginait-on difficilement qu'ils aient pu tout laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. Fuery approuva vivement ces déclarations, soulignant qu'il leur était certainement arrivé quelque chose.

Certes. Edward devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison, il ne pouvait que se ranger à ces arguments. Et puis, ils travaillaient tous les jours avec eux, ils pouvaient donc sans conteste témoigner de leur attachement à leur travail. Quelque chose leur échappait. Il les interrogea alors sur la dispute qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Tour à tour, les quatre militaires lui expliquèrent que depuis quelques jours, le lieutenant semblait reprocher quelque chose au colonel. Seulement, ils n'en savaient pas plus, il semblait que Mustang mettait tout en œuvre pour garder son secret. Ils n'avaient entendu que des éclats de voix, quelques bribes de conversation, mais rien qui puisse les renseigner sur les raisons du conflit. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu, le désaccord concernait une mission, toutefois, toutes leurs dernières affaires s'étaient bien passées, ils n'avaient rien noté de particulier.

« Leur dernière mission sans nous remonte à il y a un peu plus d'un an. Précisa Havoc. »

En effet, ça semblait être trop lointain pour être le centre du conflit. Il s'agissait d'une mission secrète dont le reste de l'équipe ne savait rien, mais aucun n'avait perçu de malaise à leur retour. Difficile de penser qu'ils se disputaient maintenant pour une chose qui se seraient passée un an plus tôt. L'orage avait éclaté à l'heure du déjeuner, après une matinée plutôt tendue durant laquelle ils ne s'étaient parlé que pour s'adresser des remarques cinglantes. Ensuite, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole de la journée, seuls quelques regards noirs avaient fusé.

Bref, ils étaient toujours au point mort. Pas le moindre indice concret ne ressortait de cette échange, ni même de leurs inspections respectives. Cet affligeant constat leur fit un instant douter de pouvoir les retrouver, mais ils étaient suffisamment déterminés pour ne pas baisser les bras à la moindre difficulté. Certes, l'affaire s'annonçait difficile, mais ils ne doutaient pas qu'en creusant, ils finiraient par trouver une piste. Ils résolurent d'attendre un signe de la part d'un éventuel agresseur tout en continuant leur recherche du mieux qu'ils pourraient ; quelqu'un finirait bien par se manifester, ne serait-ce qu'en envoyant une demande de rançon ou une revendication des enlèvements. Ou alors peut-être recevraient-ils simplement une lettre de leurs amis qui expliquerait leur départ.

L'alchimiste d'acier regarda à nouveau l'image des deux jeunes gens enlacés tout en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré des ennuis qui les avait poussé à fuir. Peut-être étaient-ils partis parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il se pouvait même qu'ils n'en aient pas partagé un mot avec eux pour les protéger. Il les savait parfaitement capables d'une telle chose, et il les comprenait lui-même agirait de la sorte. Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire taire cette petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'ils s'étaient peut-être rendus coupables d'une faute grave, qu'ils se terraient quelque part, ne souhaitant pas être retrouvés. Toutefois, Edward croyait en savoir assez sur eux pour être certain qu'ils ne feraient rien de ce genre volontairement. Son estomac se noua alors à l'idée qu'ils aient pu agir sous la contrainte.

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

Assis sur le carrelage froid d'une petite pièce mal éclairée, un homme et une femme se fixaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà sans s'adresser un mot. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler, pourtant cette fois, le silence était si lourd qu'il emportait avec lui tout le sens des regards qu'ils échangeaient.

« Roy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je voulais. Lui répondit-il simplement. »


	3. Chapitre 2  Pourquoi ?

**Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 2 de cette petite fic arrive assez rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi ?<strong>

Ils avaient disparu depuis à peine une semaine quand le général Raven affecta le major Alex-Louis Armstrong à la protection des hommes de l'équipe du colonel Mustang. Le géant escortait donc les quatre militaires où qu'ils aillent afin de prévenir toute éventuelle agression. La situation devenait de plus en plus pesante pour les soldats qui se voyaient également contraints d'emménager dans un dortoir, de manière ce qu'ils ne restent jamais seuls. De plus, ainsi, il était plus aisé d'assurer leur surveillance. Ils ne devaient se séparer sous aucun prétexte, seuls, ils devenaient vulnérables à une éventuelle attaque tandis qu'ainsi, ceux qui avaient enlevé leurs supérieur auraient certainement plus de mal à s'en prendre à eux. D'autant qu'on pensait la carrure du major suffisamment intimidante pour éloigner quiconque.

Grâce à sa formidable capacité de protestation, Edward avait réussi à se soustraire à cet ordre : lassé de l'entendre se plaindre et tenter d'argumenter en sa faveur, le général avait fini par céder. Le gradé savait très bien, en outre, qu'il était inutile de l'astreindre à obéir il trouverait toujours un moyen de se dérober. Il assurerait donc sa défense seul avec l'aide de son frère. Après tout, il était alchimiste lui-aussi, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui. Et puis, il n'était pas certain d'être plus en sécurité avec l'alchimiste au bras puissant : il s'était tout de même déjà retrouvé à l'hôpital à la suite d'une étreinte un peu trop enthousiaste. De plus, il n'était guère enchanté à l'idée de se retrouver enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec le reste de l'équipe. Non pas qu'il ne les appréciât pas, mais il aimait sa tranquillité. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais cohabiter eux sur une longue période, surtout avec l'ajout du facteur « protection rapprochée ».

D'un côté, l'adolescent comprenait cette mesure la veille, le quartier général avait reçu une mèche de cheveux blonds ainsi qu'une barrette que tous avaient immédiatement reconnue comme celle du lieutenant. La thèse de l'enlèvement semblait donc la piste à privilégier. S'ils s'étaient enfuis, ils ne se seraient certainement pas amusés à les effrayer de la sorte. L'estomac d'Edward se tordit à la pensée de la poignée de cheveux qu'ils avaient découverte en ouvrant l'enveloppe : c'était peut-être une simple manœuvre d'intimidation, mais cela pouvait aussi vouloir dire que les ravisseurs avaient fait du mal à la jeune femme. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils n'aient rien envoyé appartenant à Roy ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il ne lui était encore rien arrivé, toutefois c'était la conclusion qu'ils préféraient retenir. Un maigre espoir.

Rien d'autre ne figurait sur l'enveloppe que l'adresse de destination. Aucune provenance n'était indiquée. Néanmoins, dans la mesure où le cachet de la poste n'aparaissait nulle part, ils pouvaient penser que la lettre avait été directement mise dans la boite aux lettres du bâtiment, ce qui impliquait forcément que quelqu'un l'y avait déposée. Edward était assez peu convaincu par l'idée qu'ils se soient déplacés au risque de se faire repérer, ils avaient sans doute envoyé un coursier, mais il acceptait volontiers l'idée que cela signifiait peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la capitale. Certes, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais au moins ils pouvaient tenter d'établir un périmètre de recherche.

Ils avaient, bien entendu, tenté de retrouver le pauvre Hayate, malheureusement sans succès. Nul ne savait où était l'animal. Il n'était pas impossible que le ravisseur ait décidé de le garder avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne mènerait personne à sa planque, mais s'il faisait du mal au lieutenant, il y avait fort à parier que le quadrupède devait lui mener la vie dur. Edward grimaça en pensant que le malade conservait peut-être le cadavre du chien pour ne laisser aucun indice. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson à l'idée du petit corps inanimé qui tiendrait compagnie aux prisonniers.

Ils avaient enquêté dans tous les lieux que les deux militaires fréquentaient, interrogé toutes les personnes susceptibles de savoir ou avoir vu quelque chose, mais ils n'avaient rien obtenu. Edward s'était même aventuré dans le bar étrange où Mustang passait son temps entouré de jeunes femmes. La curieuse bonne femme assez peu commode qui se tenait derrière le bar s'était montrée très peu loquace, elle avait même paru se méfier de lui. Elle n'avait pas vu le colonel depuis plusieurs semaines semblait-il, mais elle était catégorique sur un point : jamais il ne partirait sans la prévenir. Edward tenta d'interroger les employées qui s'angoissaient à l'idée que leur précieux Roy n'ait été enlevé, cependant, il ne tira rien de ces échanges.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il demanda toutefois s'il était possible qu'il soit parti à la recherche d'un de ses subordonnés qui aurait été enlevé : peut-être que les ravisseurs étaient d'abord entré en contact avec le colonel et, sur un coup de tête, il aurait décidé de partir à sa recherche sans prévenir quiconque. La tenancière le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre : c'était un homme très impulsif, donc ce n'était pas impossible, mais elle restait persuadée qu'il aurait fini par appeler quelqu'un s'il était parti seul.

« Retrouve les mon garçon. L'encouragea-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire incertain, presque découragé tant il avait l'impression que toute trace avait été soigneusement effacée. Les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui lui parurent tout à coup insurmontables. Pour la première fois, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les retrouver. Il serra les poings de rage d'imaginer ses amis prisonniers quelque part, peut-être tout près de Central. L'enfoiré qui les retenait devait vraiment prendre un malin plaisir à infliger cette torture psychologique au reste de l'équipe : à quoi cela rimait-il d'envoyer une mèche de cheveux, mais de ne rien réclamer ? Ne les avait-il pas kidnappés pour obtenir quelque chose ?

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

« Réveilles-toi. »

Liza ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors qu'on la secouait légèrement. Elle avait mal à la mâchoire ainsi qu'aux poignets, tout son corps était ankylosé et chaque mouvement lui coutait un effort surhumain. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes à force de rester assise sur ce sol froid, d'autant qu'elle ne portait que des vêtements légers qui ne la protégeaient pas de la température pour le moins basse des lieux. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité devenue familière et purent rapidement distinguer les traits inquiets d'un jeune homme penché sur elle. Elle tenta péniblement de se relever pour s'éloigner mais retomba lourdement tant ses forces lui manquaient. Aucun doute qu'elle était encore abrutie par la drogue qu'on lui avait administrée.

« Bois »

Elle sentit le goulot d'une gourde se presser contre sa mâchoire et de l'eau couler sur sa peau. Pourtant elle garda la bouche fermée et détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens. Quelle hypocrisie de feindre de vouloir pendre soin d'elle après la cruauté dont il la gratifiait. Puisqu'il avait pris le parti de l'enfermer ici, ne pouvait-il pas l'y laisser tranquille ? Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était cloitrée dans cette pièce, ni même où elle était ou encore combien ils étaient. Inutile de demander à qui ce soit, bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Ils ne lui diraient rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas cédé à leurs exigences. Elle sentit une main remettre doucement une mèche derrière son oreille, un geste doux qui se voulait certainement réconfortant, mais à peine l'avait-il effleurée que tous se muscles se contractèrent. Difficile de se détendre dans ces conditions. Elle ne comprenait plus comment tout était arrivé. Ce ne pouvait pas être allé si loin. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer mieux valait attendre qu'il sorte, il ne restait jamais bien longtemps de toute façon. La solitude devait faire partie de sa peine.

Pourtant il ne s'en allait pas. Lassée de sentir sa main caresser sa joue, elle leva les yeux vers lui, prête à lui envoyer un regard rempli de tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait à présent. Cependant, le sourire qu'il lui adressait la déstabilisa. Il osait. Après ce qu'il lui imposait, il osait rester assis près d'elle à lui sourire, comme si tout allait bien. Qu'il commence par desserrer les liens qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets s'il voulait être compatissant ! De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir alors inutile de la garder attachée ainsi.

Elle détourna la tête pour parcourir rapidement ce qu'elle voyait de la pièce sombre. Ils étaient seuls. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en priant pour qu'il ne se montre pas trop affectueux. Elle était trop étourdie pour le repousser et ne voulait pas qu'il prenne son manque de réaction pour de la docilité. Il ne profitait déjà que trop de son état de faiblesse pour l'embrasser à sa guise et se permettre des gestes familiers qu'elle n'admettrait pas si elle n'était pas si diminuée. Néanmoins, elle s'estimait heureuse qu'il n'ait pas encore cherché à aller plus loin, malgré son audace, il restait très correct, comme s'il craignait de la brusquer en précipitant les choses.

Il s'acharnait sur elle depuis des jours, tout ça pour obtenir une promesse qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais. Cependant, pour l'heure, il était d'une tendresse troublante, à tel point qu'il sembla à la jeune femme que son bourreau se souciait réellement d'elle. Elle le vit s'allonger en face d'elle tout en continuant de parcourir son visage du bout des doigts. Il resta à quelques millimètres d'elle, silencieux, comme s'il comprenait enfin que son jouet était un être humain. Elle trouvait sa compagnie agréable pour la première fois depuis le jour où il l'avait amenée dans cette endroit.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à capter son regard caramel. Elle se crispa à nouveau lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, des larmes lui montant aux yeux quel plaisir pouvait-il prendre à agir ainsi ? La battre d'une main et la caresser de l'autre. Sa mâchoire soufrait encore de la gifle qu'elle avait reçue. Elle était tellement atterrée par ce traitement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se défendre. Elle se détendit néanmoins un peu comme il restait immobile, après encore un long moment, elle finit même par lui rendre son étreinte comme elle le pouvait malgré ses poignets entravés. Visiblement surpris par cette réaction, il s'éloigna légèrement pour la regarder et elle put lire comme du regret dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Tu le sais. »

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

Au QG de Central, l'équipe du flame alchemist était soudainement prise d'une crise de panique. Un mois s'était presque écoulé depuis la disparition de leurs supérieurs et l'enquête n'avait jusqu'à présent menée à rien. Pourtant, alors qu'un indice se profilait enfin, ils étaient pris de frissons. Impossible que ce soit vrai, ils ne pouvaient prendre cette lettre au sérieux. Une agitation anormale régnait dans le bureau où chacun tentait d'étouffer le malaise qui montait en lui.

_Posé au centre du bureau de leur supérieur, les narguait un courrier fraichement arrivé qu'ils avaient voulu éloigner d'eux. _

_Allongé sur un canapé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward Elric __parcourait pour la énième fois les deux pages du courrier dont une copie lui était parvenue. _

C'était trop inattendu. Tellement que la lecture de chaque mot devenait douloureuse, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire encore et encore, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle ne serait pas libérée. Sa seule alternative était de rejoindre le côté de son ravisseur, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il l'avait enlevée parce qu'il la voulait avec lui. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il ne lui permettrait pas de lui tourner le dos. Pas à elle. Il avait changé de chemin pour atteindre son but et elle le suivrait, même malgré elle. Edward manqua de vomir à la vue de la photo qui figeait le bonheur passé du couple. Que lui avait-il fait ? Parce que Liza allait le trahir, Roy Mustang la retenait prisonnière et semblait prêt à tout pour obtenir sa soumission.


	4. Chapter 3 Crois en moi

**Ave les gens ! Désolée, j'ai mis un moment à terminer cet avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Crois en moi<p>

Il aurait voulu rester pelotonné sous ses couvertures sans plus penser à cette horrible affaire. Il aurait préféré oublier tout ça, pourtant, il ne pouvait se le permettre, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Quoi que cela lui coûte, il devait découvrir la vérité quelle qu'elle soit. Il pouvait peut-être encore en sauver un.

Edward retrouva son frère assis sur le canapé, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, tête baissée. Derrière le masque froid et immuable de son armure, l'âme de l'adolescent pleurait. Il fixait toujours la photo et la lettre posées sur la table basse, mais peut-être ne les voyait-il plus. Trouvant son frère ainsi abattu, l'alchimiste d'acier posa une main sur le lourd métal de son bras en signe de réconfort, si maigre fût-il. Il savait son frère très idéaliste et d'une naïveté certaine malgré son corps de métal, il restait d'une grande sensibilité aussi avait-il été profondément choqué par les récentes révélations. Edward aurait voulu ne pas l'impliquer dans cette enquête, pourtant, il jugeait préférable de ne pas le laisser seul à se ronger les sangs, et puis surtout, Alphonse avait fermement manifesté sa volonté de participer, lui aussi souhaitait venir en aide à leurs amis. Ou du moins à Liza, s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle à sauver.

L'adolescent s'installa aux côtés de son petit-frère, essayant de rassembler tous les éléments dont ils disposaient. Il devait bien y avoir un indice quelque part. Quelque chose avait dû leur échapper. Il reprit la lettre pour la lire une nouvelle fois, peut-être y trouverait-il une piste, quelle qu'elle soit.

À peine eut-il posé ses yeux sur les premiers mots qu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle sonnait comme une menace pour la prisonnière. « _Ne la cherchez pas_. » Cet enfoiré de colonel se permettait de commencer son courrier par un ordre. Il osait leur demander d'abandonner leur amie, comme un objet sur lequel il aurait une propriété légitime. Edward sauta quelques lignes pour arriver directement à l'aveu improbable du Flame Alchemist. L'armée ne lui permettait pas d'avancer comme il le souhaitait, il se heurtait à trop d'obstacles qui contraient la réalisation de son projet. Il y avait trop de corruption parmi les hauts gradés pour rétablir l'ordre par un mouvement interne, trop de rivaux freinaient son ascension. Il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins s'il se contentait de rester bien gentiment un chien de l'armée.

Au cours d'une mission, il avait rencontré un groupe qui lui avait enfin laissé entrevoir que ses espoirs pour Amestris pourraient se concrétiser. Plutôt que d'annihiler ce prétendu mouvement révolutionnaire qui inquiétait les gradés, il les avait secrètement rejoint et avait volontairement fait échouer la mission. Il les avait laissé s'enfuir. Parce que l'armée était pourrie, seul une formation civile pouvait parvenir à changer les choses. Au moins ainsi, il n'avait plus à se soucier d'exécuter les ordres révoltants des dirigeants. Il leur servait de marionnette depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils connaissaient ses intentions et se plaisaient à le manipuler à leur guise tout en s'assurant qu'il ne représentait pas une réelle menace.

Il était grand temps d'agir plus ouvertement. D'arrêter de se voiler la face, de penser que la patience les mènerait à leur but. Amestris ne se sauverait pas seule.

L'alchimiste d'acier marqua une pause, poussant un profond soupir. Comment Mustang en était-il arrivé à penser ainsi ? Il semblait davantage vouloir jouer les héros que se soucier de l'avenir du pays. La fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens, mais sans doute voit-on les choses sous un autre angle lorsqu'on est frappé de folie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Pourtant, malgré lui, Edward ne pouvais s'empêcher de lui chercher des excuses. Son combat contre la politique belliqueuse de Bradley durait depuis des années et rien de vraiment déterminant n'avait été accompli : il ne pouvait se permettre de mal agir contre ses supérieurs s'il ne voulait pas voir sa carrière se terminer prématurément. À présent, il était plus libre de ses actes.

Il reprit sa lecture avec appréhension, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Parce qu'il voulait continuer avec elle, Roy avait voulu entrainer Liza sur la nouvelle voie qu'il empruntait. Il s'attendait au soutien inébranlable qu'elle lui avait toujours témoigné, pourtant, elle avait eu l'audace de s'opposer à lui. Elle avait mis fin à leur relation, mais elle était restée assurer ses fonctions dans son équipe. Il avait compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'éloigner, elle voulait toujours le protéger après tout, elle savait tout mais n'avait rien dit. Pendant plus d'un an, elle avait tenté de le faire revenir en arrière tandis qu'il multipliait les arguments pour la convaincre de le suivre. Il s'attendait à plus de compréhension de sa part. Un mois plus tôt, elle l'avait finalement menacé de le dénoncer. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé à agir.

Il avait pourtant fait une dernière tentative de conciliation, mais elle s'était bornée à rejeter chacun de ses arguments. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme il aurait voulu. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle lui avait promis de le suivre jusqu'en enfer, il l'obligerait à respecter cet engagement. Ainsi donc, il la gardait enfermée et comptait bien forcer son allégeance.

En découvrant ses lignes, Edward avait été trop ébranlé pour noter ce détail, mais à présent, il se demandait bien pourquoi Liza s'était dressée contre lui. Il ne savait rien à propos de ce groupe dont parlait Mustang, mais s'ils militaient pour le bien du pays, il n'y avait pas de quoi soulever un conflit entre eux. Il se leva vivement, annonça à son frère qu'il devait se rendre au QG éclaircir un point.

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

Liza fut réveillée par des éclats de voix qui perçaient à travers la porte maintenue close. Roy se disputait encore avec l'un de ses acolytes. Les membres du groupe avaient bien compris que jamais elle ne cèderait aux exigences de l'alchimiste aussi voulaient-ils se servir d'elle comme d'un otage pour exercer une menace plus concrète sur l'armée. Elle lui résistait depuis plus d'un an, et pourtant, il continuait de penser qu'elle finirait par se rallier à sa cause. Quelques semaines plus tôt, l'ancien colonel était même allé jusqu'à leur interdire d'approcher sa prisonnière : un de ses camarades avait voulu outrepasser ses directives et avait envoyé la barrette et une mèche de cheveux de Liza au QG de Central. Depuis, il était le seul à être autorisé à la voir.

Liza souffla d'agacement, s'il était devant sa porte, elle devait certainement s'attendre à recevoir sa visite. À quoi allait-elle avoir droit cette fois ? Sans doute allait-il commencer doucement avant de perdre patience et de devenir violent. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui dise non, il n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse ne pas partager sa vision des choses. Elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre son argumentaire une fois de plus, c'était bien trop pénible pour elle de voir ce qu'il était devenu et de ne pas parvenir à lui faire entendre raison. Si seulement elle n'avait pas tant hésité avant d'agir, si elle n'avait pas continué à le protéger tout en sachant ce qu'il préméditait. Elle avait eu peur de le voir arrêté et condamné pour trahison. Elle se rendait compte trop tard que son entêtement à vouloir le raisonner n'était finalement motivé que par un idéalisme naïf. Il était trop convaincu d'être sur la bonne voie.

La porte ne tarda pas s'ouvrir sur un Roy contrarié. Liza se recroquevilla sur elle-même, blottie dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas énergique. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à un débat mouvementé, il se contenta de s'assoir prêt d'elle en silence. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il semblait tellement las, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de de parler. Ni même d'essayer de lui imposer ses idées. Sans doute en avait-il assez de cette confrontation il avait pensé la rallier facilement à sa cause, qu'elle le suivrait docilement, mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Il avait tenté de la convertir durant plus d'un an avant de rejoindre ses comparses, elle l'avait toujours rejeté et pourtant, il n'avait pas envisager de partir sans elle. Quelque part, elle devait admettre qu'elle était touchée par cet attachement.

« Roy, l'appela-t-elle doucement. »

Le jeune homme ne réagit cependant pas. Pour attirer son attention, Liza se blottit contre lui, mais il passa simplement son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste machinal. Au fond, elle savait qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à la traiter ainsi elle l'avait blessé, il était donc légitime pour lui de répliquer.

« Chéri, j'ai pris une décision. »

À ces mots, l'alchimiste sursauta et planta son regard dans celui de sa prisonnière. Elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis longtemps.

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

Edward était penché depuis quelques heures sur le dossier de la fameuse mission que le couple avait effectuée sans le reste de l'équipe. On leur avait confié la surveillance d'un groupe antimilitariste qui sévissaient depuis plusieurs mois. Il était composé d'une cinquantaine de personnes, farouchement opposées à la politique actuelle. Ils s'étaient fait connaître en multipliant les attentats contre les bâtiments militaires à travers le pays, mais surtout par le vol d'armements. Mustang prétendait qu'ils avaient simplement besoin d'être mieux ordonnés et préparés, qu'ils pourraient sans problème éviter de nouvelles pertes inutiles. Il auraient seulement besoin d'être guidés pour devenir vraiment efficaces.

La tête entre les mains, Edward pensa que son ancien supérieur devait vraiment être désespéré pour en être arrivé là. Ces hommes étaient des criminels. Il était fou de croire qu'un coup d'État si ouvertement revendiqué par un groupement terroriste le conduirait à la Présidence. À moins qu'il ne pensât s'imposer comme dirigeant. Il voulait tellement voir ses projets aboutir qu'il ne mesurait plus toute l'ampleur de sa folie. Il semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il serait à présent prêt à n'importe quoi pour que le pays prenne la direction qu'il aurait choisi. Que sa volonté soit faite. Il avait raison et personne ne devait s'opposer à lui sous peine d'en être puni.

Depuis cette affaire, d'autres équipes avaient grossi le dossier en enquêtant pour retrouver la trace des fuyards, cependant, ils semblaient s'être volatilisés. Comme le précisait la lettre, ils se cachaient en attendant que leur heure arrive. Ils avaient de grandes choses à accomplir, ils devaient s'y préparer. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Edward se prit même à penser qu'ils auraient pu poster leurs lettres à un messager qui aurait simplement changer les enveloppes avant de les déposer dans la boite du QG. Roy était loin d'être un idiot et l'alchimiste d'acier le savait capable d'élaborer toute sorte de stratégies.

Plus il creusait, plus il lui semblait impossible de mettre la main sur la planque du groupe. D'autres s'y essayaient depuis des mois sans succès, comment pouvait-il espérer y parvenir rapidement ? De plus, il ne devait pas compter sur l'aide du reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient été si fidèles au flame alchemist que chacun suspectait les autres d'être toujours sous ses ordres. Ils ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance. Ils étaient à présent incapables de travailler ensemble.

_-oO•*°*°*•Oo-_

Un autre mois s'écoula avant qu'enfin, un indice ne vînt à leur secours. Les frères Elric étudiaient à nouveau les moindres éléments de l'affaire quand le téléphone de leur chambre sonna. Tiré de ses réflexions, l'aîné se leva en grognant pour saisir le combiné.

« Allo !

- Edward ? »

Le cœur du jeune alchimiste rata un battement à l'entente de cette voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Impossible. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger que déjà, du bruit se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Parmi ce qui lui sembla être les cris d'une dispute, l'adolescent perçu à peine le chuchotement qui lui glissa deux mots.

La communication se coupa précipitamment avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre la parole. Il regarda un instant l'appareil tout s'était passé si vite qu'il lui semblait avoir rêvé. Il se tourna cependant vers son frère, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et lui répéta d'un ton déjà ferme le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Rush Valley »


End file.
